The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, a storage medium, such as an optical storage disc, wobbles a recording track to embed timing and address information. The timing and address information assists an optical recording device to record data at appropriate locations of the wobbled recording track. For example, the optical recording device can include an optical pick-up unit coupled with a wobble channel to extract the timing and address information. The optical pick-up unit generates a wobble signal corresponding to the wobbled recording track, and the wobble channel extracts the timing and address information from the wobble signal. Defects in the storage medium can cause disturbances to the timing and address information, and can cause loss of track to the timing and address information.